The purpose of MIHOPE Long-Term Follow-Up is to design follow-up studies with participants in the Mother and Infant Home Visiting Program Evaluation (MIHOPE) to examine the long-term effects, including cost benefits, of the Maternal, Infant, and Early Childhood Home Visiting program (MIECHV or the Federal Home Visiting Program) on children and families. MIHOPE is examining child and family outcomes for participants in the MIECHV program when the children are 15 months old, and MIHOPE Check-In is maintaining contact information for MIHOPE participants to ensure longer term follow-up is possible. Given that previous research on home visiting programs has found impacts on child and family outcomes when the children are even older (i.e. preschool age, school age, teenagers, etc.), MIHOPE Long-Term Follow-Up will set the stage to examine such outcomes in the MIHOPE sample. The project will produce a design that takes into account how to best build on existing projects that involve the MIHOPE sample and how to most efficiently and effectively examine the long-term outcomes and cost benefits of the MIECHV program. The contract was awarded to MDRC with subcontracts to Mathematica Policy Research and University of Georgia. This project is being led by the Administration for Children and Families in collaboration with the Health Resources and Services Administration.